


let me get that for you

by rememberflowers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Angst, Rain, Sickfic, Skincare, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), This is a series, lots of fluff, major fluff, most of these tags r for future uwu, not too much tho, soft boyfriends, sometimes, unless i decide otherwise, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberflowers/pseuds/rememberflowers
Summary: cute space boyfriends do cute space boyfriend things for eachother, even though both of them insist they’re fine withoutorboth lance and keith are absolutely terrible at showing affection. in pidge’s words: “gay panic at its peak.”well, she’s not wrong.





	let me get that for you

**Author's Note:**

> uwu this will probably be a series of them being stupidly soft for eachother, sorry if it’s a bit OOC because i haven’t written anythng Voltron in so long, but i love these two dorks so.
> 
> comment any requests you might have and i might write them!
> 
> and as usual, unedited and unbetaed. please enjoy and if you find any mistakes lmk!

     It’s just a normal morning when Lance’s life seemingly falls apart at the seams. 

 

     He stares at the empty jar of acne cream in his hand with barely concealed irritation, and swipes his finger along the edges and in the crevices to confirm that there really was no more to scrounge up. He was completely out.

 

     “Ugh!” He groans out, finally trashing the small jar. It really wasn’t _that_ big a deal, he could probably order some more today, and even if he didn’t it shouldn’t matter because like, it’s just _acne_. There are bigger issues than a potential breakout. 

 

     Still, his skin is totally going to turn on him soon. It looks fine now, but Lance can already tell it’s not going to last. He should have thought ahead and ordered his usual cream a week ago so that he didn’t have to wait, like, another week for it, but as usual he didn’t and college had forced all his work to the back of his mind. And the cream wasn’t even marked as Amazon Prime, so even if he ordered it today it would probably take a little over a week to arrive.

 

     So, yeah. Definitely enough time for his skin to essentially commit suicide. 

 

     There’s a small knock on the bathroom door, and Lance starts putting his stuff away. “You can come in Keith, I’m just putting my stuff away.” 

 

     The door opens and in walks Keith, face completely unreadable except for the slight raise of his eyebrows. “What was that groan about?” He asks, gathering some toilet paper and blowing his nose. 

 

     “Oh, nothing. I’m just out of acne cream, and it’s gonna take a while for some more to get here. I don’t wanna switch to a temporary one either, so I’m just going to pray that water and facewash will tide me over.”

 

     Keith looks at him for a second before blowing his nose again. “Acne cream?”

 

     Lance nods. “Yeah.”

 

     “In that stupid tiny blackish jar with _#1 Doctor’s Recommendation_ on the front?”

 

     “Yeah, that’s it. Why? And are you sick?”

 

     Keith waves a hand, wiping at his nose and tossing the tissue in the trash. “I’m fine. Allergies, probably. Anyways, I ordered some of that for you like, last week. It’s on the counter.”

 

     Lance gasps, mouth splitting open into a wide grin. “Really? Why, how’d you know? Ahh, thank you so much!” He leans towards his boyfriend eagerly and presses an excited kiss to his cheek, ignoring the way Keith wipes it off on his shirt when he backs away.

 

     “I noticed you were running low last week, and _seriously_ Lance, you were digging your finger in the little spots in the lid to get it out. You should have ordered some then instead of waiting.”

 

     The taller boy ignores him, instead opting to get the cream from the kitchen. Upon arrival, he sees the little Amazon package sitting next to the stove, and he quickly opens it, taking out the two little jars inside. 

 

     “Thank you so much!” Lance exclaims, going back into the bathroom and setting the jars on the counter. He opens one and starts applying it, unable to contain the teasing smile on his face. “I can’t believe you actually have a heart.”

 

     Keith huffs, and Lance already knows he’s folding his arms and scowling. “Shut up, Lance. I did something nice for you, shouldn’t you be all affectionate and stuff?”

 

     Lance turns around, dots of the product all over his face. He smiles widely and puckers up his lips obnoxiously. “You’re right, my knight in shining armor. Whatever would I do without you? Come, let me give you kisses, oh wonderful savior.”

 

     He wraps his arms around Keith and plants loud, messy kisses all over his face, laughing as Keith protests and almost falls into the shower trying to get away. 

 

     ”No! You have stuff on your face Lance, rub that in or I swear to God I’ll never get you anything ever again,” Keith threatens, and finally Lance gets up and turns towards the mirror to massage the cream into his skin. 

 

     “Fine, but you know you love me.”

 

     “Whatever.”

 

     “Keeeeithhhhhh.”

 

     “Fine. I love you. Just do your skincare routine or whatever you do when you’re in here. I need to blow my nose.”

 

     Lance watches fondly as Keith gathers up more toilet paper and turns to leave the room. A light blush is prominent on the elder’s cheeks, and Lance pokes it as Keith walks past him.

 

     “Love you, baby.”

 

     There’s no response, but Lance is pretty sure he saw that blush grow darker. 

 

     It would take a miracle for Keith to ever admit it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> comment any requests and i might write them!!
> 
> also pls leave kudos and other comments bc im fading fast and that keeps me alive. luv u all
> 
> \- kati


End file.
